A Ring Made of Roses
by nathalie174347
Summary: Something unexpected happened the night Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow. Rose Theneva Arasgain has proven herself to be able to embark on a yourney to save her world. How will the story as we know it change with the addition of our well known Girl-Who-Vanished? Chapter 3 revised and updated! Poll to choose storyline going up!
1. AN: Rewrite NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY

hi guys. just to let you all know that im not dead, i was re-reading my story and i wasn't happy with it let me tell you that. i noticed some gaping holes that contradict some of the ideas for later chapters which i now have to work out. i also noticed that my prologue was effing awful! i literally cringed reading it. i have a new prologue in the wings(almost done with that) and i'm probably gonna continue rewriting the existing chapters before i continue with the story. i am going to take down my poll(since it seems to have no use) and i'll flesh out the storyline for all options and then i'll hopefully find out which one i like best. i can't however promise consistent updates nor can i promes frequent ones. my way of writing is irritating i know but i have no idea on how to improve it. me writing stuff is a cycle of steps: 1) get a brainwave. 2) write until the story idea i just got is exhausted. 3) have no clue on what to write for several weeks. 4)return to step 1. as you can see this is not a great way to write, definitely not when posting online. anyway i guess this is it right now, while the updates may be super slow i will not abandon this story. if anyone has ideas on how to improve my writing please let me know. now, next time i write it will hopefully be my rewritten prologue and it will have less mistakes(punctuation/grammar or otherwise). thnxx guys/gals N 


	2. Prologue

**Hello people! this is my first real fanfiction and my native language isn't English so if you spot any mistakes please PM or review. I appreciate reviews of any kind and if you have any more ideas please PM me. I am working on longer chapters!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT THAT YOU RECOGNISE AND I AM NOT MAKING ANY MONEY ON PUBLISHING THIS STORY.**

" Talking "

* * *

It was a dark Halloween night. A figure cloaked in black and surrrounded by shadows was watching a house. A house invisible to all others. With a few steps he stood in front of the door. It was locked, but that didn't stop him. With a wave of his hand, the door flew of its hinges and was thrown against the wall.

The Potters were watching their daughter play, when they heard a loud bang. "Lily quick, take Rose and run!" While the man ran into the hall, the woman took her cild upstairs. The intruder chuckled and with a few muttered words James Potter crumpled to the floor.

Climbing upstairs, the Dark Lord laughed. "Come out little mudblood, come out come out wherever you are." Cries could be heard from the end of the hallway. The Dark Lord opened the door. There in the middle of the room stood a crib, the baby inside and the mother in front of it. "Step aside mudblood." he said. "NO! Take me, leave Rose alone! Please not Rose, take me instead."The woman pleaded. "Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!" And with that Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead. Turning his wand on the girl in the crib Voldemort laughed and once more cast the killing curse: "AVADA KEDAVRA!" With a flash of green light the girl had dissapeared and all that was left of Voldemort was a pile of ash.


	3. Chapter 1 Falling

**Hello people! If you spot any mistakes please PM or review. I appreciate reviews of any kind and if you have any more ideas please PM me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT YOU RECOGNISE AND I AM NOT MAKING MONEY BY PUBLISHING THIS STORY.**

" Talking "

* * *

She was falling. She didn't know how long she had been here. In here Time didn't exist. Here surrounded by darkness, blood and murder there was nothing but Time. All around were images, memories of a monster, screams of tortured men, women and children. Yet there was one speck of light. It was small, and how deeper she fell the smaller it became. Tainted by darkness. Magic. The only speck of light in a sea of darkness. She saw everything, all the people killed, lessons learned. She knew so much, things she wasn't supposed to know. When she first entered the tunnel she saw a little boy, sitting on the roof of a grey building, all alone. She saw others, bullies, hurting him. And as he grew up in the painful grey world that was the orphanage, she pitied him. It were long years fillled with pain. But then they learned about magic. She went with him, to the castle, Hogwarts, and learned. She learned what he learned, saw what he saw. Always there. Always alone. Never seen. And then he fell. Darkness started taking over. The world around her grew dark. Getting darker with the years, years that for her didn't exist anymore. she didn't want to know. She didn't want to know how to torture, how to murder. she didn't want to know the darkness. However there was nothing she could do. The knowledge of the dark, black magic and memories cept coming. She tried to close her mind, like she saw him do. But all that happened was that Time froze, dissapeared. Time had stopped.

She kept falling, there was nothing she could do. Falling through a tunnel of darkness. Suddenly in the distance was a light. The light got bigger, shone brighter, the closer she came. It was green. She had seen an endless amount of green flashes before, but this, this green was different. This green wasn't the color of certain death, this green was the color of grass. Long thick grass, waving in the wind. The grass came closer, she could see flowers, red, blue and even some silver. Then she realised. This was no memory, she had seen all of his memories before. This was real. The ground was real! and she was falling, with increadible speed. Unable to stop. She saw the ground draw closer, and closed her eyes.

In the middle of the night a girl shot up in her bedroll, eyes wide with fear, unseeing.


	4. Chapter 2 What do your elf eyes see?

**Hello people! If you spot any mistakes please PM or review. I appreciate reviews of any kind and if you have any more ideas please PM me.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CONTENT YOU RECOGNISE AND I AM NOT MAKING MONEY BY PUBLISHING THIS STORY.**

" Talking "

" _Sindarin_ "

* * *

"Miss Rose, are you all right?" The voice startled her. She tensed up, ready to fight at a moment's notice. "Rose, it's okay. It's just us." Another vice came from her left. She relaxed, it was just Legolas and Merry. She blinked as her vision slowly returned and saw the concerned faces of her companions. "I'm fine, thank you." She answered trying to keep her voice from shaking. Merry smiled, and after wishing her a good night went back to his bedroll to sleep. Legolas however had picked up on the tremor in her voice and didn't believe her. " _How are you really?_ " She sighed and got out of her bedroll. " _I'm fine Legolas, really it was just a nightmare."_ The blonde climbed a tree and sat on a branch, leaning against the tree. " _Do you want to talk about it?"_ He looked to his left where the girl now sat, having followed him up. " _No, I do not."_ She said, looking out over the clearing where they had set up camp for the night. " _I thought so."_ He answered. They sat in silence the rest of the night, only moving when the first signs of light showed on the horizon. "It's about time to wake the others." It was Rose who first spoke. "Yes, I will go and wake the hobbits." Legolas jumped from the branch, landing without a sound. Rose followed him down, just as soundlessly, and walked over to Glimly and Boromir. She shook them awake before moving to do the same with Gandalf and Aragorn.

They had been walking for hours and while the others could have kept going the hobbits were exhausted. "I'm hungry!" Pippin said for the fourth time. "You're always hungry Pip!" Merry exclaimed. Both hobbits soon fell silent again, doing their best to keep up with the rest. "Aragorn, it might be time to take a break." Rose said quietly. "You may be right." The ranger answered. "Might be?" Rose asked teasingly. Aragorn smiled before announcing their break: "alright, We'll stop soon." Pippin and Merry cheered.

They decided to set up camp in a clearing on a rocky hilltop. While Aragorn and Gandalf discussed the next step, Boromir and Sam cared for the horses. A couple of minutes later Rose and Legolas entered the clearing, arms full of fire wood. Sam made lunch and blushed when Gandalf commented on his cooking. Afterward Boromir tried to teach the hobbits how to fight, failing spectacularly. Gandalf, Aragorn and Glimly were standing a bit to the side, seemingly arguing about what to do next. Legolas stood upon the rocks looking at the sky and Rose sat by the fire, watching the hobbits team up to defeat Boromir. Legolas was the first to notice, alerting the rest as they followed his line of sight, staring at the sliver of grey coming their way. Sam was the first to voice their thoughts: "what is that?" Glimly answered. "Nothing, just a wisp of a cloud." "But it is moving fast and against the wind." Boromir countered, sounding uneasy. Rose joined Legolas on the rock and they watched the approaching darkness. Rose could just make out the sight of wings when Legolas leapt back and cried: "Crebain, from Dunland!" Aragorn grabbed Frodo and moved out of sight, calling for the others to hide as well. As everyone hid Rose saw Merry trying to climb a rock in order to hide behind it. when she saw him fall down she ran toward him and pushed him against the rock, shielding him with her body. Looking at the approaching Crabain she prayed to the Valar for a miracle, to be invisible to the eyes of Saruman. Gandalf felt a strange pressure coming from the direction where Rose and Merry stood. His mouth fell open when they disappeared right in front of his eyes. The Crebain circled the clearing and continued on, showing that their plan to take the passage south was futile. Everyone came out of hiding, they were all stunned to find that Merry and Rose had disappeared. "Miss Rose? Merry? Where are you?" Pippin asked, sounding panicked. Gandalf was the one who answered. "Magic." That one word made the whole fellowship tense, most magic was dangerous and used by people wanting them dead. Gandalf called out to Rose. "Rose? Please show yourself." Suddenly a voice came from their right. "How! How do I show myself? I don't even know what I did to disappear in the first place!" She sounded panicked, not at all like how she normally did. "Feel the magic in your body, ask it to make you visible again." Gandalf was calm as he explained what she had to do. His words sparked a memory in Rose and the magic left as she was sucked into darkness.


	5. Chapter 3 Memories

Chapter 3 "Memories"

"Talking"

 _"_ _Sindarin"_

 **Reading**

 **"** **To access your magic you have to meditate. The way one sees his core is different for every magical."** A boy laid on his bed, absorbed in his book. He re-read the steps that should allow him to reach his magical core before he moved to sit in a lotus position. He straightened his back and took slow, deep breaths. His awareness of the room dropped until it disappeared and he was surrounded by an inky darkness. He sat unmoving, the only thing showing he was alive was the small movement of his chest. Suddenly there was a blinding light. When his vision returned he saw a green sphere, pulsing to the rhythm of his heart. His magical core. He stood and let his vision wander. There was nothing but the green sphere, there was no end to the darkness surrounding him. He noticed that the sphere was the same colour green as the killing curse, and he wondered why. He walked closer to the sphere and didn't stop until he was surrounded by soothing green light. When he was fully immersed in the light the boy's eyes snapped open, showing cobalt blue eyes. The youth felt relaxed, power flowing through his veins. He raised a hand, pointing to a book on his desk. "Accio book" A few seconds it seemed that nothing would happen before the book slowly rose into the air and made its way into the boy's waiting hand. As he grabbed the book the youth felt the magic in his veins disappear. He smirked. He would make them pay. The boy turned back to the book he was reading. **"** **Once you are able to reach your core in under a minute you can progress to the next step."** The blue eyes narrowed in anger, he was the heir of Slytherin! He would be able to do it without training! He sneered at the book and turned the page.

 **"** **Chapter four: reaching the core without meditation.**

 **To reach ones core without meditation extreme discipline is needed. One needs to have full control of feelings and thoughts. Once the caster has full control over their state of mind they think about their core, imagine the feeling of being fully immerged in it. Feel the power flow through the veins. Once you are able to do this without closing your eyes or losing your awareness you should be able to use your magic without a wand.**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **Do NOT attempt wandless magic before your matu-"**

"CHILDREN, dinner is ready!" A voice cut through his concentration. The boy heard the patter of footsteps following the exclamation and a grimace crept on his face. He forcefully closed his book and got up. The moment he left his room his face changed, the grimace disappeared and his face got an almost angelic look to it. He went downstairs, the moment he entered the dining room all conversation stopped. The other children shot him fearful looks and Mrs. Cole eyed him, uneasy, before turning back to the kitchen. He sat down as she re-entered the room, a big cooking pan filled with gruel in her arms. The boy fought to keep a sneer from appearing on his face when he saw the happy smiles of the other orphans. As if there was anything to be happy about! They had gruel yesterday, the day before, the days before that and they would be getting the same foul tasting gruel for weeks to come. He received his plate and started eating, totally ignoring the looks he got for eating before saying grace. He was finished in a couple of minutes and left the room right after. Trudging up the stairs he thought of Hogwarts, his one true home, the home of his forefathers. His thoughts strayed to Dumbledore, the one man who didn't trust him, the man to send him back to his personal hell every summer. The young wizard felt incredible rage, he felt it change him, consume him. His face changed, it got a ugly look, one that promised pain to all who opposed him. As he entered his small bedroom in Wools orphanage Thomas Marvolo Riddle never noticed his eyes flash crimson.

Emerald eyes snapped open, taking in the world around them. Rose became aware of the world around her. The trees were moving in a strange way, seemingly bouncing up and down. Suddenly she heard a voice. "Gandalf! Legolas! The lass is awake!" It took her a second to recognise it as Gimli's. _"_ _Awake I see, took you long enough princess."_ The second voice came from beneath her. It was only then that she noticed she was being carried, perched on Legolas's back. She replied almost automatically: _"_ _Don't call me princess!"_ Legolas opened his mouth but didn't get to say anything. "Rose, I am glad to see you returned to the land of the living." Legolas closed his mouth and they turned their heads to see Gandalf and Aragorn standing next to them. Rose spoke first: "Gandalf! What happened?" Gandalf made a face. "I was hoping that you could tell me my dear, you collapsed right after you and Merry became visible again." Rose frowned and was about to respond when Aragorn spoke. "I am sure we all want to know what happened, but maybe you could give Legolas a break? He has been carrying you for half a day after all." Both Legolas and Rose blushed and Rose almost jumped off Legolas's back. "Yes," Gandalf chuckled. "now that you are back on your own two feet can you tell us what happened?" She looked away, remembering what had happened and the memory it had sparked. "I have no idea what happened Gandalf. All I remember is a flock of birds and then I ended up next to a boy, sitting on a bed." Gandalf and Aragorn exchanged looks while Legolas thought back, trying to remember if Rose had had a fever while she was out. "A boy? Where were you when you saw this boy?" It was Gimli, showing that he was still listening to their conversation even if his head was turned to watch their other companions. "Gimli! It is not polite to eavesdrop on others!" Gandalf admonished, having been startled and realising their conversation was not as private as it appeared. Gimli became red, it was easy to see the dwarfs temper had been awakened. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to express his anger. Rose was the one to save them all from the furious dwarf: "I believe Gimli was not aware that our conversation was to remain private. Moreover, Gimli has been part of this conversation from the beginning and as such has every right to ask his questions." Gandalf and Aragorn looked appropriately chastised while Gimli looked satisfied, puffing up his chest in his righteousness. "I believe we are getting off track, Gimli asked a question: Where did you see the boy?" It was Legolas, trying to pull them back to the conversation. Rose looked thoughtful, knowing the words but not knowing how to say them. "It was a home for children, children that have nowhere else to go." Aragorn seemed shocked. "An orphanage?" Rose's face lit up in understanding. "Yes! An orphanage. He was one of the children there. He was reading a book…" She trailed off at the end of her sentence. The men exchanged looks. "A book?" As if they'd practised together they asked the question, voices blending together. Rose turned back to Gandalf. "Hmm? What was that?" Aragorn walked forward and put his hand on her forehead. "No fever…" Rose was confused. "Why would I have a fever? There's nothing wrong with me. Where are we going anyway?" Aragorn and Legolas shared a look, she was changing the subject. "Because the passage south is being watched Gandalf has decided we are to cross the mountain. I still believe that we should go through Moria, we would receive a kingly welcome!" Gimli grumbled, the last part obviously directed at the wizard. Gandalf frowned, it was clear they'd had this conversation enough times already. "I would not enter the mines of Moria unless there was no other choice, we will climb the mountain." Gimli opened his mouth to protest but was slapped down in seconds. "My decision is final." Gimli sighed and walked away, moving to talk with Boromir. The Grey wizard turned to Rose, a serious look on his face. "Do not think I didn't notice you not answering the question, we will talk about this later." Before Rose could give any kind of answer he turned and walked away. Aragorn gave her a light squeeze before moving to follow him. Rose looked dejectedly at their backs. " _I've let them down haven't I?"_ She turned to Legolas, waiting for his verdict. He gave her a small smile. _"_ _You'll be fine, Gandalf is just irritated with Gimli right now."_ She gave him a look, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Legolas stared for a minute, caught up in the green of her eyes. Coming to his senses he shook his head and turned forward. _"_ _We should go, we need to catch up with the others."_ He started walking, leaving Rose to stare at his back. She stood and watched him walk away from her, unable to move. Legolas stopped just before rounding the corner, turning back to the black haired girl. _"_ _Are you coming Princess?"_ She just stared for a second, shocked, before her face lit up and she ran to catch up with him.

 **AN: So it took a while(like a really long while) to get this done(sorry but there's no new chapter waiting in the wings just yet.) but i found my hardcopy of ARMOR last Monday and suddenly just hated my "cliffhanger" ending making me change it. I have totally forgotten how to make a -line break- again( wow... so sad..) so if you happen to know how to make one pls PM/Review.**

 **AN"2: Alright, for some reason it seems that I made a mistake when revising chapter 3 last time and this chapter did not actually go online so I have to apologise for that(please don't hate me? pretty please?) I am gonna upload an AN chapter right after this one to explain some things and ask you guys some questions as well.**

 **Again sorry for the delay and i hope you liked this new version of chapter 3.**

 **Cheers,**


	6. AN: Apology and Opinions

**Hi there, It is me!(Which i suppose is obvious.)**

 **Let me start with an apology,**

 **I am really sorry that it took me over half a year(and then some) to update this story, also i apologise to those Whattpad users waiting for ARMOR(if there are any) cause i have not yet put this up(which will actually happen today.) Finally i must confess that i am suffering from a writers block. After revising Ch3 i have not had any ideas to advance my story, so it will probably take a lot of time until i am satisfied with my new chapter.**

 **Continuing that thought I have put up a Poll that allows** ** _you guys_** **to decide the story line -more info about that on my profile- I also wanted to let ya'll know that I do read reviews(I must confess that I am pleasantly surprised about the amount of readers this story has had already :] ) and I appreciate your support and encouragement. It may not seem like I do much with it but know that I do care about you all.I also wanna ask you guys -and girls- for a favour: ask questions! If you have questions about anything please ask cause it will force me to keep thinking about this story and force me to think out the details which might help me overcome that iffy block I am currently suffering from.**

 **I don't think there's anything else i need to talk to you about so i suppose this is it for now.**

 **Cheers guys!**


	7. AN'2: reply and information

Hello people!

First: thnx for the reviews! And even more importantly tnxx for the questions! Yeey ] I'm so happy!

Now I was planning on not updating until next sunday (September 4th) and give more time for reviews so I can answer all at once but I am stuck on a bus with nothing else to do so here it is!

Allright, fangirling over and back to business.

Condello1989:

-Rose's age: in the memory vortex (that's what I'm gonna call it right now sue me xD) her actual body does not age or change, however she did live through all of Voldemort's memories which puts her mental age when she entered Middle Earth around her fifties. She ages normally and is physically 21 years old, making her around 70-75.

-romance: right now I am thinking legolas/rose. It might change if anyone manages to convince me but I doubt that that's gonna happen.

-HP universe: this is where it gets complicated, right now I am unsure of what to do. This is the reason I put up my poll. I can tell you that if rose does go to the hp universe it will probably be in her original 4th year and all of the fellowship will be there as well. If she stays in M.E. there should eventually be a sequel that takes them (minus boromir and the hobbits )to London but that will probably take a while.

-Voldemort: allright, here we deviate from Canon a bit, Voldemort still lives but the amount of horcruxes is very different. The only deliberate horcrux he ever made was his diary. Other than that there is/was the horcrux in rose's head. There might be a diary hunt but I doubt it, that's pretty much all I've thought out right now.

Wow, reading this and your questions showed me that there is a lot of history and character development that I missed out on writing. I'm thinking about writing some scenes and gI've every chapter a little 'omake' of sorts that shows rose's childhood. Let me know what you guys think about that yeah?

Cheers guys!

p.s. cause i don't wanna create new AN's all the time I'm gonna update the existing ones. every time I need to reply or inform you or something I'll be updating this AN. at least until there's a new chapter then I'll replace my AN with that.


End file.
